


Scent

by EGrassi



Series: Wicked Encounters [4]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EGrassi/pseuds/EGrassi





	Scent

Mitch stirs as he hears his door open. He feels the right side of the bed dip as Scott burrows his way under the blanket and snuggles up to the pillow next to him. Mitch glances over to the window, it's still dark out; probably well after midnight.

They don't exchange words as they shift around and situate themselves into familiar positions. Scott stretches his arm out and waits for Mitch to move closer. He adjusts and fits himself under Scott's arm, his leg moving to drape over one of Scott's. They trade chaste kisses in the dark and after a few exchanges Mitch tucks his head into his neck with a satisfied sigh.

He presses his nose to Scott's skin, inhaling slowly, deeply. He smells fresh, clean, like aftershave or soap, but not like anything they buy, not like himself. "You smell like them." Mitch whispers. It isn't an accusation, just an observation. He knows where Scott's been, he isn't upset, he doesn't have a right to be.

Scott stills the hand he has running gentle patterns down Mitch's lower back. "I'm sorry, I showered after but... I'll wash up again." He says as he begins to get out of bed.

Mitch grabs his arm to keep him from moving. "Don't!" He pauses and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, a nervous smile forming. "I kinda like it." He replies as he pulls Scott back onto the bed.

"Yea?" Scott eyes Mitch curiously as he settles back in, unsure of what to make of Mitch's confession. His hesitance is remedied as Mitch climbs on top of him, straddling his hips.

Mitch leans down and places a kiss to the corner of Scott's mouth. "Yea, it makes me feel..." he trails off with a hiss as he gently rocks his hips against Scott's. The motion causing a low moan to slip from Scott's lips.

"Makes you feel what, Mitchy? Naughty? Dirty?" Scott smiles, "Slutty? OW!!" Scott laughs when Mitch slaps his chest.

"Think you can go another round?" Mitch asks as he gently rakes his fingernails down Scott's chest.

"What do you think?" Scott replies as he raises his hips to rut against Mitch's ass.

"Ahh... okay, okay, hold on" Mitch scrambles off Scott to grab supplies, giggling when he feels Scott reach his hand out and peel his briefs away as he moves across the bed.

Mitch crawls his way towards his nightstand to scoop up supplies. He turns back to find Scott already undressed and staring at him with hungry eyes as he slowly strokes himself.

Mitch pouts as he makes his way back, tugging at Scott's arm gently. "Mine." he declares possessively. He resumes his position on Scott's lap, running his hands up Scott's arms and over his shoulders. He weaves his fingers into perfect blonde hair as he leans down to drop gentle kisses all over Scott's face and neck. The kisses soon turn to nibbles as Mitch gently tugs on Scott's ear, only to soothe it with the tip of his tongue.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's gotten into you?" Scott asks, running his hands gently up Mitch's back, to the back of his neck to press him closer.

Mitch lifts his head, staring at Scott in the dark. "I don't know." Mitch whispers before pressing his face to Scott's neck again. "You smell different, not bad different; just different." he explains.

"And it's turning you on? that I smell like someone different?" Scott inquires.

In any other circumstance the smell of another man on his lover would make his stomach drop. It should repulse him to no end, but tonight it sparks a fire in his belly and sends tingles that start in his chest and work its way down to his fingers and toes.

Mitch shakes his head from his spot. "No, well, I mean yes. I'm turned on, but..., I still smell you and..." Mitch flounders a bit, trying to voice his feelings. "Don't make me explain, it sounds weird!" Mitch half whines.

Scott hums in approval when Mitch resumes nuzzling his face into his neck and collarbone, peppering kisses and gentle licks to his skin.

The room is quiet except for the sound of Mitch's lips pressing to hot skin and Scott's small grunts and moans as Mitch tastes and teases. Scott's skin is flushed, his breathing is labored as Mitch continues to rock on top of him. Mitch is hard and rubbing his erection against Scott's own and he's certain that a few more minutes of torture and he may come before Scott's even inside of him.

"Mitchy..." Scott moans, gripping Mitch's hips with both hands.

Mitch quiets him, capturing his lips with his own. He breaks away and glides down, making sure to maintain contact until he is settled with his head between Scott's legs.

"Fuck!" Scott hisses when Mitch leans down and takes his tip between his lips. Scott weaves his fingers through Mitch's hair, moaning encouragements as he works his mouth on him.

Mitch licks along the underside of Scott's cock. He takes his time enjoying the weight on his tongue and then swirls it around tasting the precome. He takes him deep into his mouth, his throat clenching when Scott hits the back of it.

Scott looks down to see big brown eyes staring up at him, lashes wet and batting up at him slowly as he watches Scott watching him. "Your mouth is perfect, Mitchy" He says fondly, moving his hand from his hair to gently cup his chin. Scott can't help but press his thumb to Mitch's cheek, groaning loudly when he sees the outline of his dick pressed against the inside of his mouth.

Mitch pulls off with a small gasp, moaning as he strokes Scott slowly. "You smell good, Daddy." he whines leaning down to take Scott back into his mouth. A hand to the back of his neck stops him. "What's wrong?" He pants, lips swollen and shiny.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. Enough though, get back up here, Princess." Scott says, tugging at Mitch's arms.

Mitch crawls up until they are face to face. Scott watches as Mitch pours lube into his palm, sighing when Mitch takes both of them into his hand and begins to stroke them together. "Can I mark you, Daddy?"

Scott hesitates, they've talked about this before. They agreed to be careful and not leave obvious signs of their sordid and self-indulgent activities. "I thought..."

Mitch shakes his head when he sees where Scott's thoughts have gone. "Not that kind of mark" He says

"Oh, then absolutely" Scott replies.

Mitch abandons his own pleasure to bring Scott to orgasm with a satisfied sigh, his come splashing over Mitch's fist and Scott's lower abdomen. He then switches his attention to his own hard cock, teasing his tip with his hand until he feels the familiar tingle in his belly.

Scott tries to calm his breathing, watching with hooded eyes as Mitch's hand moves, twisting and pulling quickly. Mitch's breath comes in short pants and high pitched gasps as he gets closer. Mitch finally comes with a groan, his come streaking across Scott's neck and chest.

Mitch leans down to Scott's chest, eyes locked with Scotts as he laps up some of Scott's come along with his own. He brings his mouth to Scott's and captures his lips in a messy kiss. He moans into Scott's mouth as they taste them both. Mitch pulls back, rolling off Scott's waist and into the crook of his arm again.

"So, I'm gonna go ahead and that body soap to my shopping list." Scott jokes, pulling Mitch closer to his side as he shuts his eyes.


End file.
